claymorenewfandomcom-20200215-history
Key to Claymore
Summary Claymore, a manga and anime series, depicts a medieval world plagued by shape-shifters known as Yoma, who prey on humans. The Yoma's only opponents are female warriors called "Claymores,” named after their Claymore Swords. The series centers on warrior No. 47, Clare, questing for friend and foe alike. Genre: Fantasy, action, drama. Quick keys 'Key articles' Key characters, manga and anime scenes, fighting techniques, events and places in Claymore. Also see Literary origins of Claymore. People: * Clare: protagonist of series * Teresa: Clare's first mentor * Priscilla: Clare's main antagonist and target of revenge * Rubel: Clare second mentor and secondary antagonist * Raki: Clare's closest living friend * Miria: leader of Ghosts Scenes: * Scene 001: beginning of manga series * Anime Scene 01: beginning of anime series War: * Sword Chart: Speed and power of fighting techniques * Yoma Power Chart: Mental control versus Yoma Power output of fighting techniques * Yoma Power: Demonic power that enables the extra-human abilities of Yoma entities Event: * Teo Mission: Teresa meets a young Clare * Doga Misson: Clare, now a warrior, meets Raki * Paburo Hunt: Clare meets Miria, Deneve and Helen * Battle of the North: major turning point in series * Rebellion: Clare remeets old friends and foe alike Places: *60px|link=World Map World Map: island world of Claymore * Teo II: village where Teresa saves Clare from Yoma pack * Doga: village where series begins 'Key video' Currently 125 files on YouTube. 8096tGx2j28 Teresa's first appearance YFgYPEW-JGo Veronica and Cynthia in action xkAEicPVPmg Clare comforting Teresa F7VzGCFHXjg Former Single-digit Awakened 'Key audio' 'Clare' Warrior No. 47, Clare, from five language anime dubs. Press the back button on your browser/or delete key after accessing audio files ( ). Currently 1,035 files on-site. *Ann Vielhaben (de ), *Stephanie Young (en-us) *Chantal Baroin (fr ) *Renata Bertolas (it ) *Houko Kuwashima (ja ) 'Other audio' *From anime, Clare confronts Yoma—妖魔の掟, Youma no Okite (Yoma's Law) 2:21 *Opening scene in Doga—哀しき宿命 Kanashiki Shukumei (Sad Fate) 1:10 *Clare approaching town—恐ろしき布陣 Osoroshiki Fujin (Frightening Line) 1:11 *From Claymore Intimate Persona, 記憶 Kioku (Remembrance): Clare—Houko Kuwashima 4:50 *転生 Tensei (Reincarnation): Teresa—Romi Paku 4:35 *幻影 Gen'ei (Phantom): Miria—Kikuko Inoue 4:19 Common misconceptions Misconceptions can derive from differences between the manga and anime. Other misconceptions originate from manga/anime forums, scanlations, other Wikis and fan-fiction. *The English language Claymore (not クレイモア Kureimoa) is the official copyrighted title to all editions except the Russia''Claymore 1'', Comix-ART, p. 2 and Taiwan''Claymore 1'', Ever Glory, p. 190 editions. The Hong Kong edition uses "Claymore" in conjunction with 大劍 Dà Jiàn (Big Sword)Claymore 1, Culturecom, back sleeve *クレイモア serves only as part of the logo of the US''Claymore 1'', p. 2 and Japan''Claymore 1'', Shueisha, p. 189 editions *Manga series' start date is July 2001''Monthly Shōnen Jump'', July 2001, Claymore (not May 2001) *The village renamed Teo in the anime''Claymore'', Anime Scene 05 is unnamed in the manga *The name Raquel in the manga is given to the warrior who returns to Hamel in the anime.Claymore, Anime Scene 15 The manga Raquel is the first casualty in the Witch's MawClaymore 8, Scene 042, p. 85 *The Japan anime renames Yuliana as Claudia.Claymore, avex trax, Anime Scene 21 All other dubs follow this change,Claymore, Kazé Deutschland, Anime Scene 21Claymore, Kazé, Anime Scene 21Claymore, Yamato Video, Anime Scene 21 except the US, which reverts the character's name back to Yuliana''Claymore'', Anime Scene 21 *Names such as "Blood Eyes" Miata, "Dark Silver Eye" Tabitha and "Gaheh" derive from fan-fiction or forum speculation *Only Clare's version of Windcutter is Yoma Powerless,Claymore 12, Scene 067, p. 122 not Flora'sFragments of Silver Omnibus 2, "Yoma War Record II," p. 683 *The Yoma War Record refers only to four generations and four eras.Fragments of Silver Omnibus 3, "Yoma War Record III," pp. 730–731 The fan-fiction "Clare generation" is the "Current Generation," the "Clarice generation" is the "Next Generation," etc. *No consistent color coding of the Claymore Swords exists in either the anime or manga *Dietrich's oft-quoted height of 5 feet-3 inches is forum speculationDietrich's height Outside links *VIZ site of English language manga *Shueisha site of Japanese language manga *FUNimation site for English anime *Anime News site on Claymore *[http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/Claymore TV Tropes], the definitive Claymore site *Behind the Name, name origins References Tankōbon Claymore volumes cited are VIZ Media (en-us) editions, unless otherwise noted. Manga scenes (chapters) not yet translated cite Shueisha tankōbon (ja) editions. Manga scenes not yet published in tankōbon form cite Jump Square (ja) editions. Fragments of Silver Omnibus (総集編 銀の断章 Gin no Danshou) 1–3, Shueisha, are only available in Japanese. Anime scenes (episodes) cited are FUNimation (en-us) editions, unless otherwise noted. Category:Help Category:Community